Unfolded Histories
by DarkMilk
Summary: Unfolded Histories - A different character added to Dragonball Z, Biboku. Trunks's younger brother. Biboku explores many things and finds a new freind, Gohan.


In the middle of nowhere a saiyan space pod crashed amongst the rocks and dust, a few meters away the Z-Warriors were hidden behind rocks, contemplating the next move of the newcomer as the two took out of the ship and stood infront of Freiza and his father, King Cold.

Lord Freiza, Stood with his father King Cold and the troop army he had bellowed to come from their stations. They were all stood in a line. The two young boys were stood gazing at the line of troopers. Trunks, The teenager was plotted several meters away from the soldiers and the two lords, father and son. Trunks stood back as his younger brother, Biboku took place next to him.

"You have words for me? Young boy?" Lord Freiza commented and took a place of royalty next to his father. The two gazed over the troops and then at the father and son.

"Only a few, Get away." Trunks, the lavender haired warrior replied in calm, soothing words. These words relaxed the Z-Warriors as they knew that someone had come to save them.

(---"Z FIGHTERS"---)

Krillin and a small Gohan, stood aside each other, staring at the battlefield ahead. Gohan, wasn't at all pleased and took Krillin's arm holding it tight. "Why is my father always away when I need him?" Gohan said.

Krillin gazed down at the younger saiyan and smiled.

"Whenever you need him, he's here. Don't you worry about it kid." Krillin Sighed and only hoped his words were true.

Vegeta stood proud, unaware of what was going on at the moment. He staggered as he saw Freiza's Father, King Cold.

"Impossible, that little num-brot is back again, half robot." Vegeta's face stared in horror as the young boy and the other young boy took stance before the two aliens, Freiza and Cold.

Vegeta once again replied in a hasty voice.

"Things aren't looking good, I thought Kakarott would have killed this beast along with the planet when he went Super Saiya-Jin, but things are looking the opposite for us at the moment. Kakarott! Where are you?!"

Vegeta frowned as the troops gathered round the two mysterious strangers.

(---"Trunks and Biboku"---)

Trunks, the lavender haired teen got his sword from his holster and swiped through the chests of all the soldiers, as they dropped dead the look of fear was amongst their face.

"I have defeated your petty soldiers now leave... now!" Trunks yelled at King Cold, obviously the one in charge here.

King Cold laughed in amazment.

"Hah, you're men and my men didn't stand a chance against this bothersome teenager, but we will do more then they."

King Cold placed his scouter on his brow and let the numbers travel in a one digit outcome.

"5??!" King Cold said in shock.

Freiza laughed. "This mongroel obviously knows how to supress his powers, good."

Trunks wiped away the smile on freiza's face with one simple comment.

"Scram!"

Freiza took in the air and began to laugh.

"Ok, Boy lets see what your made of..."

Turning to Frieza, Trunks turned SSJ, and toyed with the evil one for a while, deflecting and catching the most powerful attacks and energy balls/beams that Frieza could conjure up. He eventually killed the evil one by using a Burning attack as a distraction, then charging in and slicing him into many different pieces. As a final precaution, even though it was somewhat of an overkill, Trunks used another burning attack, this time on the floating pieces of what used to be Cyber Frieza, killing him without a doubt.

King Cold was startled, the boy took out Freiza without mere attempt.

King Cold, Shattered into pieces as his emotions twisted inside of him.

"Now you know how it feels, to lose a loved one." Trunks said.

Biboku laughed next to Trunks and the two neared King Cold.

Cold wasn't happy.

(---"Z FIGHTERS"---)

Without any signs of fright, Vegeta and Piccolo stood watching the takedown with a smile. But something still wondered loose in their heads.

"What?!" Piccolo laughed and watched as Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Gohan stood cheering. Bulma stood next to Yamcha and stared applausing too.

Bulma looked at Future Trunks.

"That boy saved us, and the thing is, He is handsome." She cheered again in happyness but it was all stopped by the grumpy Prince Saiyan.

"Hpmh, They still have the bigger one to handle." He called, triumphing over the rocky land and taking stance on the rocky area.

Vegeta, felt embaressed as he watched the SSJ defeat Freiza.

"K..kaka...rott,... and now this stranger! Both Super Saiya-Jin's?" He's eyes gleamed into the sky in anger he was about to charge for King Cold. He was stopped by a green hand. Piccolo.

"Are you stupid?" Vegeta growled as the namek let go and jumped back to the ground again.

(---"Trunks and Biboku"---)

Cold stood merely backing off from the stranger.

"Ha! I get it, without that sword you wouldn't have been able to beat my son, give it here."

Trunks handed over the sword and smiles, giving him a sporting chance with the sword. The evil ruler of the galactic farewell stood and swiped around.

He was amazed by the speed and strength. But is that what killed his son?

Trunks blocked the attack that was made suprisingly by Cold. The Z fighters stood in suprise, the speed was mountingly high for a teenage Super Saiya-jin.

Trunks then raised his hand and brought a extraordinary amount of KI into the stoumach of the evil king. Blasting through his stoumach.

Eyes shot wide, even Biboku didn't know his brother were that strong. Trunks smiled in amazment, and walked up to the King in might. He blasted his face in by a KI beam, followed by an evil smile.

(---"Z FIGHTERS"---)

Krillin stood in amazment gathering together they all hidden again as the Stranger walked towards them.

"Oh my God! He's coming this way." Shouted Bulma as she dived into the rocks again, The stranger smiled, he knew and Biboku knew that they wouldn't hurt any of them. "Now, Bibo, Don't scare them or anything, you see the one with the green hair, that's our Mother. And the one with spikey black hair, like yours, that's dad."

Bibo finally knew his parents although they looked pretty annoyed and scared. He walked close and sat on a rock, the Z-Fighters got from behind the rocks and took a deep breath, but caustiously looked at the two strangers.

"Hey!" Krillen shouted at them. He was furious, "Aren't you gonna kill us, if you are then do it quickly 'cuz I don't wanna' feel pain." He scrunched up his face and stood infront of Trunks.

Biboku began smiling. "Of course we aren't here to destroy you, We are from the..." Before Biboku could say a word, Trunks penetrated a foot to his head and knocked him unconscious. 'I can't afford for him to let away the secret!' Trunks thought.

Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan and Vegeta all stood in horror, not only had the teenager just booted the Child in the head bu the child wasn't moving either.

"What is it with you?!" Asked the Saiya-Jin Prince Vegeta. Trunks only stood and watched as his father stared mysteriously at him. They were beggining to worry about Goku.

"Where is your father, boy?" Vegeta asked Gohan. But Trunks interrupted, "Oh he will be here. Goku? Trust me..." The whole group where in a suden gaze at the warrior, how could he know of Goku? They were only in a matter of time, about to find out. 


End file.
